


Safe

by mehsarah



Series: Forget Regret (or life is yours to miss) [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehsarah/pseuds/mehsarah
Summary: It took Credence a long time to figure out what he was feeling when he was in Newts presence.





	

It took Credence a long time to figure out what he was feeling when he was in Newts presence. That his touch was pleasant instead of frightening. He actually found himself missing it when he was by himself for a while. The soft hands who stroked through his hair,unnecessary careful not to tug it. Gentle hugs and fingers tenderly following the outlines of his knuckles and marked palms. Over time it had become strangely normal for Credence to curl up next to Newt when he had a nightmare or felt alone. Newt would ask him if he wanted to talk and when he did he listened intentely while grazing his hand and when he shook his head he pulled him closer, a gesture that would scare him if anyone else did it but it was so soft and caring you almost couldn`t consider it pulling, and let his fingers run through Credence`s hair and over his neck. When he felt like it he looked at Newt and studied every millimetre of his face but usually he buried his head in Newts jumper and when he cried Newt didn`t get mad that he got the fabric wet.

Newt also constantly got him things. Tea, every morning and evening and when he felt like it was necessary. It hadn`t taken him long to find out Credence`s favourite kind. Chocolate frogs when he thought a little serotonin rush was needed. Books, about everything in the wizarding world because Credence wanted to know it all. Sketches of his creatures and places he told him about, like Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. He had promised they would go there sometime.Beautiful skills and parchment when he discovered Credence liked writing.

But Credence liked the things that weren`t physical even more. Newt having studied his expressions and behaviour so much he immediately could tell if something was wrong. Him actually listening and replying to what he said. How he showed pride for even little achievements of him. How he managed to actually made him feel appreciated. But the most present feeling was safety. Something he hadn`t thought he`d ever feel for more than seconds.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is something i randomly wipped up and actually kinda liked lol


End file.
